fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mt. Krakanak
Mt. Krakanak (Japanese: クレイジーボルケーノ Crazy Volcano) is a Dig Site in Fossil Fighters: Champions. The area is home to a large active volcano filled with sheer cliffs and bubbling lava. Located on Cranial Isle, it is the third dig site to be unlocked in the game and the first dig site accessed on Cranial Isle, located beyond the stairs directly in front of the Island's Fighter Station. It is unlocked by advancing past the second round of the Caliosteo Cup. __TOC__ Story Significance The Hero first travels here after advancing past the second round of the Caliosteo Cup. Upon reaching the bridge connecting two of the dig site's areas, the player is stopped by Todd. Todd remarks that there is an abundance of Fossil Rocks in the area and tells the player that they can simply swing their pickaxe and find a fossil. Rupert approaches the pair and tells them that their incessant squealing alerted him to their presence. He introduces the two to a new field test robot (DI66-R) fresh off the production line of FossilDig, inc. While attempting to demonstrate to Todd and the Hero the robot's function, it overheats and goes haywire, slugging Rupert and purloining his Dino Medals. The Hero chases after the robot, leaving Todd and the injured Rupert behind. The player and DI66-R engage in a Fossil Battle near the summit of the mountain. Defeating the robot causes it to reboot and return to its normal state. Soon after the DI66-R scene, the antagonistic Don Boneyard seals the entrance to Mt. Krakanak with a colossal boulder. After a minor spontaneous town council, the player and Todd decide to attempt to destroy the rock in an effort to gain access to the dig site once more. The two travel to the site and whack at the impediment for a while, their efforts futile. Rupert eventually appears with DI66-R, instructing the pair to move aside and commanding his robot to destroy the boulder. It whales on the thing with its claws and with the Hero's help, eventually reduces it to pebbles. Rupert decides to pursue the boulder-rolling culprits and is followed close behind by the Hero. At the summit of the mountain, two members of the crime syndicate BareBones Brigade are found gloating, and Rupert and the Hero battle them. After being defeated, the lackeys make a hasty retreat. Later in the game, the Hero ventures into Mt. Krakanak's crater. The Hot Spring in Ilium Island's Hot Spring Heights had been suddenly turned into jelly, and the island's Staff Leader, Kent, sends the player to investigate the water's source. The source is deep within Krakanak's crater. Rupert decides to come with the player, saying that he wishes to rescue Todd, who was sealed in the jelly. The two find that Lester, a commander of the BareBones Brigade, and some BareBones lackeys have been pumping gelatin mix into the Hot Spring source through a large, conspicuous machine. The player engages in battle with Lester while Rupert tackles the three lackeys accompanying the commander. After the defeat of Lester and his underlings, Rupert summons DI66-R and commands him to destroy the pump that was fouling the Hot Spring waters. The commander and BareBones lackeys flee. NPCs *Mischa *Eve Vivosaurs in this Dig Site An asterisk (*) indicates a vivosaur that is rare. (Note: Mt. Krakanak will yield Silver Arms when Wondrous Fossil Rocks are excavated outside of the volcano's crater. Inside the crater, Wondrous Fossil Rocks will yield Silver Legs.) Gallery Mt. Krakanak Battlefield.png|Mt. Krakanak's battlefield Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Cranial Isle Category:Locations Category:Dig Site